dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Stewart
(This Character Belongs to frumpfest2001) CHARACTER INFORMATION WIP |- | |} About Zoe is a muggle-born, or, as she prefers, "new-blood" (yes, you can use that if you want) witch, with a mum and dad who are always very supportive of her magic in their own special ways. Her mother, Lysse, was devastated when she found that she would be leaving to a boarding school. (Zoe was, of course, sad yet ecstatic). Although her parents were divorced, Zoe's father knew a bit about the Wizarding world from his mother's sister Saxon being a witch - at least, enough to calm her down when she began exhibiting magical abilities. Zoe's parents live in two medium-sized houses in Southampton, just southwest of London. Neither one of them is particularly religious, as with Zoe herself. She has many, many baskets of plush animals, which wait untouched at home for when she returns during the winter and summer holiays. She has always found herself to be truly awful at remedial spells. A prime example is when she attempted to cure her springtime allergies and succeeded instead in temporarily removing her nose. Personality Zoe is very introverted, almost painfully so. She stutters when she is nervous, excited, or most other times. She enjoys reading and writing, usually alone. She is very modest and prefers to avoid attention. Zoe loves her studies more than...well, I don't want to say "life itself", but pretty near there. Traditionally, she is affiliated with the straight-laced and ward-er-off-ers of dark magic, but takes action only when it is beneficial to her. Zoe would describe herself as asexual aromantic, meaning she does not feel romantic attraction to anyone, or at least very rarely. In her own words, she does not believed she has rebelled against anything in her life. Appearance Zoe has thick, dark brown hair that comes down to her ears, or thereabouts. She is relatively short for her age, and has hazel eyes. She prefers not to wear too many colours, favouring grey and indigo. Her model is Alisha Newton. Possessions Her familiar is a named . Spell List First Year *Expelliarmus *Lumos *Nox *Petrificus Totalus *Pack *Placement Charm *Anti-Cheating Spell * * Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:EasyChars